


Taking Control

by Yesimawriter



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, bottom caspar, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>top!Joe bottom!Caspar. That is all.</p><p>'The image of Joe on top of him suddenly flashed in his mind. Caspar couldn't help but think about how much he'd liked that...and how much he'd liked the kiss.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a one-shot on tumblr but people seemed to like it a lot so I eventually turned it into a two-shot and then decided to make it into a multi-chapter thing. So I hope you all enjoy it!

Caspar was scrolling through tumblr. Already having scrolled through the rest of his social media and wanting to try something new, he decided to read through the tags and maybe some well written fan fiction.

It was about half an hour later that he called for Joe. “Joe, can you please come over here quickly?”

“What is it, Caspar?” Joe asked, suddenly appearing in Caspar’s room.

“If we were in a relationship, do you think it would be top!Caspar and bottom!Joe or top!Joe and bottom!Caspar?”

“What the hell, Casp?”Joe gave Caspar a weird look when he realised that his roommate was serious. “Are you reading Jaspar fanfiction again?”

“Noooo……yes,” Caspar finally admitted. “I mean I looked through some tags on tumblr and noticed that they all have me topping in them, and I don’t mind, but y’know there’s some people who think that it’s the other way around so…I was just wondering.”

“Lemme see,” Joe said, hastily grabbing Caspar’s laptop and scrolling through his tumblr. “This is ridiculous!” He finally commented after having looked through the tags and read some fanfiction.

“I know,” Caspar softly spoke, feeling embarrassed. But as he tried to take his laptop from Joe, Joe only moved further away.

“It’s clearly me who’s supposed to top in these fics, not you,” Joe continued on.

“What?!” Caspar looked over at him, surprised.

“Yeah, man. This is really unaccurate. I’m clearly the man in our relationship…always taking control.”

“And why do you think that I can’t top?” Caspar childishly folded his hands over his chest and gave Joe an adorable pout.

“Caspar, you can’t even clear out the dishes properly. Do you really think that you can top me?” Joe asked with a chuckle. “Besides, did you forget that you call me daddy?”

“This isn’t fair, Joe. I really think that I can top, because some of these fics seem pretty realistic.”

“How about you start by topping my cooking skills and house cleaning skills? Then you can think about topping me in these Jaspar fics.” Joe shook his head at the ridiculousness of their argument and handed Caspar’s laptop back to him.

He was just about to get up off of Caspar’s bed when Caspar kept his laptop to the side, shutting it close. “How about I prove it to you?” Caspar asked.

Joe raised an eyebrow. “You want to prove to me that you can top while having sex with me in a Jaspar fanfic? You feeling okay, buddy?”

Joe touched Caspar’s forehead teasingly and Caspar quickly swatted his hand away. “Yeah, Joe. I just want to prove to you that I can be a manly man” Caspar puffed out his chest as he said those words and Joe burst out laughing at that.

“Fine,” Joe said, extending his hands out from the sides. “Prove it, then.”

For the first few seconds, nothing happened, and Joe felt a smirk starting to grow on his face. He was just about to drop his hands back to his sides when suddenly he felt Caspar bulldozing into him headfirst, his hands pushing Joe onto the bed.

“What the f-” Joe started to say as he bounced slightly on Caspar’s bed. He was laying completely flat on his back, and was interrupted by Caspar who’d climbed onto the bed on top of Joe.

Seeing the wicked grin of victory on Caspar’s face, Joe made up his mind. He wasn’t going to let Caspar win. He was going to prove that he was supposed to top in their relationship.

Joe wrapped his arms around Caspar’s waist and saw a flash of something in Caspar’s eyes. He seemed confused about the sudden turn of events. “Joeee…” Caspar said, about to push Joe away but Joe only pulled him closer. “Joe, what are you doing?” Caspar swallowed heavily but didn’t move away from Joe.

“Just proving something to you,” Joe whispered in Caspar’s ear, and Caspar couldn’t help the shiver that passed through his body.

“What are you trying to prove, Joe?” Caspar’s voice was hoarse and extremely quiet. Sweat broke out across his forehead and his heart beat louder against his chest every second that Joe inched closer to him. He felt numb and almost as if he was having an out of body experience. But he was quickly brought back down on planet earth as Joe tackled him, Joe’s body now on top of his.

“Just that I top, Caspar. I’ll always top in our (fanon) relationship.” Caspar was frozen in his place underneath Joe and completely speechless, so he merely nodded in agreement with him.

Joe’s smile widened as he leaned down until Caspar’s face was only a few inches away from his. “The fanfic writers were wrong about that…and about one other thing too.”

“Wh-what’s that, Joe?” Caspar asked, his heart now hammering against his rib cage and thudding ever so loudly in his ears. He couldn’t think. He tried to look anywhere else, anywhere but at Joe’s lips, because if he looked at them…

“About you always making the first move,” Joe said, quickly leaning down to close the distance between their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so apparently I forgot to paste a couple of paragraphs from this chapter and realised it just now (literally ages after I uploaded it) so hopefully now it'll make more sense.

It had been a week and Caspar hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about whether Joe really would top in their fictional (obviously!) relationship. Caspar could be dominant; he could take control...couldn't he? He thought about the couple of seconds that he had spent on top of Joe the last time and then the image of Joe on top of him suddenly flashed in his mind. Caspar couldn't help but think about how much he'd liked that...and how much he'd liked the kiss.

He'd tried not to think about that too much. He'd tried not to think about the smug smile on Joe's face when he'd pulled away, leaving Caspar wanting more. When Caspar had given him a questioning look, Joe had spat out some bullshit answer about remembering something or having to go somewhere. But Caspar knew that Joe was lying, and he also knew why. It was because Joe fucking Sugg was an enormous fucking tease. He didn't miss the way Joe licked his lips, put his hand through his hair, and tried to hide the wide grin that shown on his face as he walked away.

Well, Caspar was determined to prove to Joe that he could take top and that he could be a fucking tease too. So he waited, he waited for Joe to come into his room and to set off the beginning of his plan.

"Caspar....Caspar! Where the hell are you?" Joe asked, and Caspar's heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of what was going to happen.

"Casp-" Joe was in the middle of calling out for Caspar, when he suddenly spotted him "Oh there you are!"

Caspar smiled as Joe approached him. His plan was in action, now all Joe had to do was stand next to him and then Caspar would strike. He continued just casually leaning against the wall and Joe couldn't help but wonder why Caspar was standing so creepily against the wall. Before Joe could ask Caspar about it though, he felt Caspar pushing him against the edge of the wall.

Joe felt stunned as Caspar quickly attacked him, putting both his hands to the sides of Joe's face before kissing him. But unlike the kiss that Joe had given Caspar, which had been full of raw passion and urge, this one was soft and filled with feelings. While the first kiss had left both the boys wanting more and had increased the sexual tension between them, when Caspar finally broke away from this kiss they were both filled with a certain type of warmth.

"I told you, Joe" Caspar spoke, breathlessly. "I can make the first move, I can take control, and I can top."

Joe raised his eyebrow, stepping forward even though Caspar was already very close to him. "Can you now?"

He was looking at Caspar with that odd glint in his eyes again and it made Caspar suddenly rethink whether this had been a good idea whilst he took a small step backwards. That was the wrong thing to do since Joe now took a long leap forward, his body touching Caspar's and their lips just inches away from each other's. "Y-yeah." Caspar tried to keep his cool but he felt as if he'd all of a sudden lost his ability to talk.

He looked down at Joe’s lips and swallowed heavily, noticing that Joe was now looking straight into Caspar’s eyes, his smirk back in place. “Well prove it then.”

“I-I did Joe. I kissed you,” Caspar said, his blue eyes wide open. He didn’t dare to blink, didn’t dare to look away so he was confused about how he ended up being the one getting pinned against the wall, feeling Joe’s eyes burning straight into his own.

“You’ll have to do a lot more than that to prove it, Caspar,” Joe practically drawled out his name and the way he said it sent shivers up Caspar’s spine. He felt Joe’s fingers brushing against his chest as he unbuttoned Caspar’s flannel shirt, and Caspar realised that he didn’t want to be in control anymore. He wanted Joe to take control.

As Joe dropped Caspar’s shirt on the floor, the cold air suddenly hit Caspar’s top half of the body and he tried not to shudder. It became impossible though, when Joe slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt, leaning forward and whispering something in Caspar’s ear.

“Caspar, call me daddy.”

The shudder that passed through Caspar wasn’t because of the cold. But despite his intense urge to let Joe take control of the situation and his habit/subconscious need of always doing what Joe told him to do, he did neither of those things. He wasn’t going to let Joe win. “No.”

Joe took that as a personal challenge, of course, not batting an eye as he dropped his own shirt on the floor and pressed his body against Caspar’s. He heard Caspar drawing in a sharp breath and took the opportunity to push his lips against Caspar’s, tangling one hand into his hair and letting the other one wander down Caspar’s chest. Joe was going to get Caspar to give in to him and admit defeat, and Joe didn’t care about what lengths he had to go to in order to get it.

“Joe,” Caspar moaned as he felt Joe’s hand going below his waist. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Joe answered back.

“Are you sure-” Caspar was breathing heavily and Joe knew that he was close, so close to winning. He could almost feel the victory…running through his veins.

“Are you?” Joe interrupted. Caspar could only nod at him in response.

As Joe was about to push Caspar onto the bed, Caspar suddenly put his hands around Joe’s waist. This time, it was Joe who let out a shudder at feeling Caspar’s hands on his bare waist and was taken by shock as Caspar pressed his lips against Joe’s but pulled away before Joe could even realize what had happened.

He put his lips near Joe’s ear and spoke softly, “Yes, I am…daddy.”

Caspar felt himself falling onto the bed, with Joe practically pouncing on him after he’d heard those words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I’ve decided to turn this into a whole series, I figured why not make this sort of like a filler episode. It is equally important though.

Caspar pushed Joe away, suddenly realizing what they were about to do. “Joe what are we doing?”

Joe, who was still on top of Caspar, leaned down and whispered, “I’m celebrating my victory…and you’re clearly trying to enjoy your loss.”

“I’m being serious, Joe,” Caspar said. The look in Caspar’s eyes made Joe sober up and he was sitting down next to Caspar a few seconds later.

As Caspar also got up into a sitting position, he heard Joe’s reply. “I don’t know. But I’m not-” Joe struggled find the right words for what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, me neither,” Caspar agreed, and then looked over at Joe. “You hungry?”

Joe raised an eyebrow, “I’m guessing you wanna order pizza…?” Caspar enthusiastically nodded his head and Joe mumbled a ‘knew it’ under his breath, a groan passing out from his lips as he got off of the bed.

Joe hadn’t realised how hungry he actually had been until the pizza had arrived and he’d started eating a slice. Caspar had inhaled most of them and by the time Joe had finished a couple, there was only one slice left. He didn’t have to look over at Caspar to know that he also had his eyes on the pizza slice.

“I call dibs!” Caspar exclaimed, quickly grabbing the pizza slice.

“What?!” Joe looked over at Caspar with a horrified expression, “You can’t do that Casp, it’s not fair.”

“This is pizza, Joe. Did you really think that I was gonna play fair?”

“Oh come on Casp! You’ve had plenty of slices and I’m really hungry.” Joe complained as he saw the pizza slice hovering near Caspar’s face.

“No. Sorry, Joe. I feel like I should at least win one war.” Caspar said, finally taking a huge bite of the slice.

“But this isn’t a war…this isn’t even a fight. I’m just-” He was just plain hungry, and this really wasn’t fair. Joe was actually wishing that he had lost the stupid fight about who’d top. At least then, he’d actually have gotten to eat a couple of more slices of pizza.

As Joe’s stomach grumbled, he thought ‘screw it’ and just as Caspar was about to take another bite, Joe dove in from the corner. He bit into the pizza, pushing almost all of the rest of the slice into his mouth.

“What the hell, Joe?” Caspar glared at Joe, and if Joe’s mouth hadn’t already been full, he would’ve replied with something witty and most probably also funny. But just as Joe was slowly chewing on the slice, with great difficultly, Caspar’s mouth came close to his. Joe froze, starting to chew on the pizza faster as he realised what Caspar was about to do. It was too late.

Caspar took a huge cheesy bite of the pizza and leaned back slightly, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Before Joe could even think about what he was doing, he had latched his lips onto Caspar’s.

Soon enough, they both forgot about the last pizza slice and concentrated on exploring each other’s mouths…and bodies.


End file.
